Saving Grace
by Jess'n'Maz
Summary: just a little thing me and a friend did : m for attempted suicide


We Own Nothing.... anything you recognise isnt ours :) first story on here :)

* * *

**Saving Grace.**

I had the bottle in my hand and I read the label a few times, _Do Not Exceed Recommended amount._ That was just what I needed, how could she kill my baby, we might have been young but that was our baby. I can still see the look in her eyes, she looked almost haunted, I just wish I could see her face when she finds out that both the people she loved are gone. My phone ring and it brings tears to my eyes our song spills into the room _Now I'm Speechless, Over the edge, I'm just brea- _I let it ring out, I don't wanna hear her voice. I was sure this is what I wanted to do, I still had my doubts. Was this really the answer? She really did hurt me, she destroyed what we created…the only thing good that had come from me. Gone. I hear the front door slam, my mom must be home. I struggle a little with the top off the pill bottle, I finally open it just as I hear footsteps on the stairs, I bring the bottle to my mouth and im just about to swallow the first few pills when my door swings open, "TROY" oh my sweet Gabi, she shouldn't be seeing me like this, tears filter down my cheeks as she bundles me in her arms and knocks the pills from my hand and we sit in each others embrace with her cheek on mine as our tears merge into one.

My eyes slowly open to see a peaceful Gabriella in a beautiful slumber, the only thing ruining the picture is the dried tear tracks running down her cheeks. I slide a few stray ebony locks out of her face and take in all her beauty, and my heart breaks a little to think of all the pain I almost caused her. I move myself so that I have my feet hanging over the edge of the bed, I rest my elbows on my knees and lower my head into my hands. Why could I be so selfish? This girl has made my life worth living for all this time; one mistake shouldn't ruin what we have. I place my feet on the soft carpet and move to the bathroom and slip on something, I look down and see all the pills that could have killed me. I sigh sadly and slowly creep towards the door, I hear movement behind me, "baby where are you going?" I smile at her groggy demeanor, "I just got to go to the toilet." I turn and see her rubbing the last of the tear stains away, "wait, I'll come with you. I need to shower anyway", she moves from the bed and wraps her small arms around my waist and rests her head on my chest as I breathe in her smell this was all the reassurance I needed...no amount of pills could stop the hurt I felt at the thought of being apart from her. My first and my everything. Never was I going to attempt anything like it again...she and I will be together forever.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

I awake to the same sweet scent that I woke up to 5 years ago, and smile at the sight before me, the half blanket covered Gabi with a smallish baby bump poking from under my 'don't steal my thunder' t-shirt. Her hand moves to her protruding stomach and her eyes flutter open, "morning sleepy head" I greet her with a kiss, "don't blame me for sleeping late, he doesn't want to sleep anymore" I cant help but smile at the glow she is emitting with her eyes and smile. We had known the baby was going be a boy at the first opportunity, we agreed to find out the sex of the baby on the condition that I would let Brie chose the name. I tried my luck at helping her decide but Henry and Marcus didn't fit what she already had in her mind. The baby was going to be called Theodore.

Theodore, born at 4:47 on 14th February weighing in at a healthy 7 pounds 6 ounces. He was perfect. My first born son, after the burning sensations he had put Gabi through he still looked so sweet and innocent. I was sure at the moment I cut the cord that I would never let anything happen to him, except maybe when he hits puberty, but for now it was up to me and Gabi to provide and care for him, and this time we both knew it was what we wanted, a family of our own. He didn't need to know of the hardship me and his mom went through just so I could have the chance to have a little angel, a saving grace like him.

* * *

please any criticism is good... this the first thing we ever wrote.. its also in fiction press message us if you want the link to the original.. and if you like this we might post a full length story :)

R&R

thanks


End file.
